


Bricks

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Regina/ Emma, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swen - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets a new protective phone case and Regina can't help but tease her about it. Just a bit of Swan Queen fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bricks

"What in God's name is that monstrosity?" Regina gaped at the hefty box in Emma's hand. The blonde frowned up at her girlfriend.

"It's my new phone case," she said. After she had smashed up her brand new iPhone the previous week chasing down one of the former merry men, all of whom had become a little lawless without Robin's guidance, she had decided to get something a little more hardwearing to protect her phone. True, it almost tripled it in size, but she could probably drive her father's truck over it and the phone would remain intact.

"My dear you have both magic and a gun. Do you really think it is necessary to weaponise your phone also?" Regina sneered.

"You can tease me all you want," Emma said, fitting her case around her phone and holding it up for inspection. "But not even you could break this now."

"Just don't leave it lying around town or Leroy might mistake it for a building block and cement it into the new bridge," Regina grinned. Emma merely rolled her eyes and ignored her. "Oh and don't throw it at anyone, it would probably knock them out," Regina continued.

"I'll test that theory on you if you don't shut up," Emma snapped, only making Regina's grin widen.

"Oh please, don't!" she said, a mocking fear filing her voice. "I'll be in hospital for a week!" Emma lobbed the phone at the jeering brunette's head and Regina's hands flashed up automatically enveloping the now not so little phone in a ball of flames that instantly dropped it to the floor. Regina gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, and Emma stared at her in a shocked silence, her mouth hanging open. Regina looked down, and laughed.

"You seriously think this is funny!?" Emma shouted. "That's two phones in as many weeks!" Regina stooped and picked up what looked to be a pile of ashes.

"Emma," she laughed, "look!" She wiped off the soot and ashes to reveal a completely intact phone, still protected by it's shiny new case. Regina collapse onto the sofa next to Emma, both of them now laughing hysterically.

"It seems," Regina grinned once she had caught her breath, "that the Evil Queen is no match for your new brick after all." Emma grinned back at her.

"I finally have a weapon to use against you. I can make you do what ever I want." She held up the phone as if it were a sward, a faux serious expression on her face. "Or else." Regina smirked at her.

"You don't need a weapon for that," she purred. "All you have to do," she whispered, leaning in close, "is kiss me." Emma grinned.

"If you say so." And it was true.


End file.
